


Everything That I Desire

by Wawa_Girl



Series: Never Dance Alone [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Slow Dancing, Starmora Week, Starmora Week 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa_Girl/pseuds/Wawa_Girl
Summary: It was supposed to be aspecial night.Day 2: First Date / Dancing





	Everything That I Desire

"Ahh. The best words to be written on a public sign."

Gamora _tsked_ as Peter pointed to the words translatable to "free samples."

" _You_ would think that," she said rather straightforward, though with a teasing glint he could notice. She was still practicing her teasing, accepting tone.

"Don't mind if I do," the man said to the sign, picking up five pieces to flick into his mouth.

A candy shop wasn't _quite_ the first date location Peter imagined.

And okay, Star-Lord knew he wasn't the Master of Romance during his roguish, string-of-lays Ravager days. Seduction was an art, and charming a princess into sleeping with a junker pirate from Terra was a talent, but jokes aside, Peter Quill understood it didn't constitute true romantic bonding. It didn't compare to the object of your affections finally confessing to a requited "unspoken thing" and wanting to slowly explore that connection in an appropriate way. In privacy. In _romantic_ settings.

But from the moment Gamora stole his heart, the moment of their first slow dance, the moment he learned that her entering a room could turn his brain into useless puddy, Peter Quill vowed that if Gamora _did_ finally return his affection, wooing her in whatever romantic fashion available would be his priority.

He _needed_ to be perfect, movie boyfriend material. She deserved it and more, for all she had suffered and all she had forgiven of him.

They had the galaxy at their fingertips, spaceships and resources galore. There was no reason their first official date should be anything less than intangible sunshine, and he already knew the perfect place to return.

"These are Groot's favorite," Gamora said, holding up a small bag of colorful candies. _Raw Missiles_.

Peter turned around, swallowing his samples. A touch sour, but decent. "Yeah, we'll buy some for him," he said. "Keep him from digging into mine."

Of course, those plans were mentally concocted before a certain celestial dickwad sidetracked the group, Peter's Captain and father figure passed, and the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ were severely low on fuel.

The time required to earn more units, settle into _The Quadrant_ , and let the emotional dust evaporate would be lengthy.

Weeks later, the only solo trip the new couple could afford for a "date" was to a planet off the coast of Contraxia, that Peter smoothly declared a palace when it popped up on the navigation screen.

"Groot could have tagged along if I knew _this_ was the special, intimate journey," Gamora commented, browsing the rows of lollipops and gumdrops native to the area, very few in differing languages. "A child's dream."

Peter quickly turned around, apprehension painting his face. "We're going somewhere _else_ ," her date reassured. "This is only the first stop." He tried to sound cool, charismatic, as though he had an incredible night planned and wasn't simply winging it. "Catch," he quickly said, switching to a fun tone, throwing her a medium-sized sack of orange squares labeled _Sam Samms_. "These are essentials."

"For tooth decay," she replied, examining the label. "Although I'm certain they will be gone in two days."

"I _know_. Have Rocket and Drax never learned the preschool concept of sharing?" he asked seriously, feigning ignorance to his new girlfriend's jab. _He_ was plenty generous. Right?

She indulged his oblivious words and twitched up her lip. "It's all right with me if the trip is small, Peter..." she began, and stopped when she saw he had torn his eyes away from the _Yagoo Treats_ to a higher shelf.

A shelf lined with toys and trinkets made of plastic or glass, depicting various cute creatures.

"Peter?" she offered her comfort carefully, not unlike at the funeral.

He spun around, let go of the teal elephant-looking trinket with an especially curly trunk and four beady eyes. "I--I'm fine. We'll skedaddle soon, but may as well stock up on goodies--"

"Want to talk about...?"

"Nah," he said quickly, because he really _didn't_ , and shook his head to erase the triggered memories. "I was...you know, I used to sneak flights over here all the time as a teen while Yondu..." he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, grateful the shop was so empty, and they seemed to be the only browsers. "While the crew was on Contraxia partying or 'doing business'," he emphasized with air quotes. "No matter how old I got, their 'escapes' never quit being lame, so I'd take _The Milano_ to my favorite store on this otherwise wasteland island and grab some good shit."

_Fantastic first date conversation, Star-Lord. You're a real Hassellhoff. Han Solo would be proud._

"I presume you mean 'grab' literally?" the green woman inferred, clearly doing the math that if he was under Ravager rules and custody, Peter wasn't doing much legal purchasing of anything.

"Ya...technically," he mumbled and shrugged. "Don't speak so loud if you're gonna draw attention to it," he whispered, nodding to the elderly, tightass-looking cashier who was reading a holo and occasionally giving them the side-eye. "It was a long time ago," he defended, not hiding the tone that implied these were somewhat pleasant memories.

"Given your love of candy, and how well you know this place, I would assume it surpassed your adolescence."

"Psh. Fine, last trip was probably two years ago."

"That sounds correct," she said with good humor. "The stealing sickness..."

" _Rocket_ has a stealing sickness. _I_ was just in on the wrong crowd," he joked in pretend self-pity, a more charming way of saying he was _raised by organized crooks_. "It's cool now, right?" the former Ravager checked, insecurity rising again, though fairly sure his past sticky fingers and fraudulent trade had been understood and pardoned by his date and best friend since days after their new alliance.

She walked around the aisle between them and faced him, still hesitant to touch, uncertain what was acceptable, what was too soon. "Not 'cool,' but sometimes amusing in retrospect, depending on the level of the crime," she compromised.

"That _you_ are the ultimate judge?" he jokingly challenged.

"Your thieving time is over. I know that, and I know why," she reminded.

Peter let out a breath of relief that he tried to disguise as a cough. "Oh yeah, ancient history."

"Those skills have been put to better, great use now. And snatching these items?" she said, gesturing to the low-priced snacks for sale, "Less immoral than stealing a valuable..." she lost her train of thought and smiled when noticing a box behind him. " _Your_ favorites," she observed from the brand name and wrapper design.

Glancing down, Peter spotted the familiar culprits. Golden packages with blue tinges, the clever alien moniker, and the surrounding logo that the space outlaw always thought resembled Earth chemistry symbols.

"Never seen those before in my life," he said, and added 10 triple packs of _Gear Shift_ to their collection of sugar-filled merchandise to buy. "Oh, sorry, did you want any?" he asked, moving away from the container. Gamora rolled her eyes. "Seriously. These are _mine_. Don't cry later if...whoa..."

"What?" Gamora held a confused look, and followed Peter's gaze to the building's top corner. A gray, long-sleeved t-shirt with the same words and logo, identical to an article of clothing lying in a pile of dirty laundry somewhere on _The Quadrant_ , was hanging from the store's ceiling. "Ahhh." She smiled fondly again. "Is this where you got it?"

"Yeah, I swiped that one from here, like, over a decade ago," Peter said with a laugh at the nostalgic display practically covering the security camera, price tag dangling off the sleeve. The two walked hand-in-hand to the checkout counter. "But you'd figure they'd sell different ones, or at least change the style--"

"It _was_ you!"

Peter and Gamora paused in surprise, dropping their assortment of _Gear Shift_ , _Raw Missiles_ , _Gummy Orlonis_ , _Pamolla Bars_ , _Sam Samms_ , _Pratt Mints_ , and _Zargnuts_. "Excuse me?"

"I thought I recognized your slimy voice, but your talk of stealing the shirt and now your _face_ sealed it!" the cashier barked in his face.

"Ohh boy," Peter said in a comical fashion, before Gamora groaned in what he assumed was irritation, and he deflated into self-conscious.

Damn their loud voices.

"You're the pale, scrawny little shit that used to shoplift from here all the time!"

A closer look at the cashier informed Peter that he had disgusting teeth, wrinkle-covered skin, and unusually large ears. The nametag on his uniform said "Gene" and he was almost as bald as Drax.

Nope, not the least bit recognizable. Then again, the checkout counter wasn't a common hangout for Peter as a teenager.

"Hey, there are...a _lot_ of pale, scrawny little--"

"Peter..."

He sighed. "Yes, I...I may have dabbled in the lifting arts in my youth, and this was a frequent stop. It's awfully good to see you again--"

"Pe _ter_ ," Gamora interrupted, and he knew she wanted him to give a genuine apology. _Fine._

"Okay, look. You're right. I'm sorry. Very, very sorry. That was wrong. Sir. I should not have stolen a single mint from this lovely establishment..." He stopped and winced at his own involuntary sarcasm. "I don't steal anymore. Scout's Honor," he said, and held his hand up in the Earth gesture. "So if we could just pay for these, say it was nice catching up, and be out of your hair? Wait, not _hair_ , but--"

"Do you know how many days I spent chasing you when ya ran outta here with more of _these_?" the bitter man said, grabbing a fistful of _Gear Shifts_. "Do you know how much money you cost me that I never got reimbursed?"

"You suffered a substantial monetary loss from a few candy bars?" Gamora stepped in and calmly asked, skeptical.

"Eight times a month, on average, for several _years_?" he informed, and the woman glared at Peter with a _'Really?'_ expression.

"Would you rather it be from a liquor store?!" Peter asked Gamora in exasperation, though his past robberies of those establishments may have been near equal in number. "Okay, _you_ have clearly worked here too long," Peter then said pointing at Gene, his other hand massaging a temple in frustration.

"I _own_ this store!"

"Ahh, in that case, big fan. It's a compliment, really. I love your candy, and I was raised to steal. Don't take it personally. I stole most things, so the fact that I kept coming back--"

"You think I wanna hear backwards excuses for breaking the law, you brat?!" the unattractive gentleman practically shouted back. "I know you were a member of that gang led by the lousy, blue crook--"

Peter's demeanor switched from awkward and jovial to pure anger at the insult toward Yondu. "Listen, jackass..." he said in a dangerous tone, slamming his hands onto the counter and nearly smashing his candy.

"Don't--" Gamora placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back before the scene became ugly, before police were summoned after Peter gave the rude but innocuous old man what he believed a righteous slugging. "Sir, we do _not_ want trouble," Gamora began. "I assure that despite his...bizarre personality," she said, earning a look from her date as his teeth slowly unclenched, "Peter is very sorry for his past petty theft, and the harm it caused your business. Nobody is perfect, we have made a fresh start for ourselves, and our crimes have been exonerated," she tried her best to use diplomacy to defuse the situation, a skill Peter knew he far excelled. However, his current mix of embarrassment and anger - and the owner wanting to throw him out of the store - was prohibiting Star-Lord's usual charm from rescuing them. "We fully intend to pay for all our items today. May we make the fair transaction and forget this encounter?"

The man behind the register continued to glare at the duo. Peter ignored him and looked fairly impressed by her speech, visibly calming down and forcing himself to forget the words about the Ravager Captain who _died_ for him, amused from Gamora's precise and serious language in such a location.

"I've waited too long for _this_ thief to show up again to just let you go?" he mocked the concept, although there was less bite in his tone and he seemed tired of this conversation. Probably believed Gamora's statement about their exonerated crimes, realizing there was little he could do.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't keep a record of every thing I took from here," Peter's sarcasm returned before he sighed. "So how can we make this right?" he asked genuinely, omitting _'without becoming hostages,'_ and looking outside, hating the nature of this _wondrously romantic_ first date.

A few local customers walked into the shop - a family with children - and the owner gave them a phony wave. "The shirt," he finally answered.

"Huh?"

"Pay for the shirt. It's the only concrete thing we can both remember, and it costs more than candy."

Star-Lord looked at the man incredulously. "You want me to pay for a shirt from ten years ago?"

"Yes," Gene said with complete conviction.

Peter lolled his head to one side and whispered to Gamora. "You know we could just _leave_ ," he said, certain they could fly away before this geezer even made it a block from the store. Genuine regret for old crimes didn't mean he had to reimburse every weirdo with a vendetta.

"Just pay for the shirt Peter," she sighed, her tone saying that she agreed it was silly, but it was the least they could do, and they didn't need new enemies.

He rolled his eyes and glanced up at the shirt that looked more like a band tee than a novelty candy accessory. "How much?" he asked in a bored voice as he prepared the money.

"307 units."

Now Peter looked more confused than incredulous at the outright _lie_. "No, it isn't," he said with a laugh, in the same hysterical frustration he used when correcting Drax on the pronunciation of batteries. "We both know it doesn't say that, and definitely isn't _worth_ that," Peter argued, gesturing wildly at the item's price tag on the sleeve that he couldn't read from the distance, but knew it was a small fraction of 307.

"Call it interest and extra compensation for previous robbery."

"Yeah, but...that's _insane_ , you can't..." Peter sputtered, voice rising in octaves, aware this owner could charge whatever he chose.

Gamora was tapping her heel against the floor, and Peter couldn't tell if she was frustrated with the ridiculous candy shop proprietor, or at _him_ for his dumbass criminal mistakes and crappy First Date: Phase One location. It was supposed to be an adorable trip down memory lane, a pre-sweetness before the true romantic meal and dancing--

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she spoke up asking, "You've brought that much?"

"I...yeah! But..." He exhaled a long breath and leaned over the counter. "Gene...buddy, we're...kinda on a...first date," he tried to say in a knowing, celebratory whisper, with a wink in Gamora's direction. "We had nice restaurant plans after this, and only a finite amount of units, sooo...if you could take that into consideration?"

Blank, wrinkly eyes stared back.

"Or perhaps a special...two-time galaxy saver discount? I'm sure you've heard of us. We go by the Guardians--"

"307 units for the shirt, if you honestly want to make amends," he stated, appearing sick of the scenario, and willing to let the adults pay for the candy if he never had to see Peter's face again, which was a-okay with the human in front of the counter.

In Peter's opinion, he had rectified his past crimes by holding a Power Stone and blowing up his celestial father's core, but there were some morons who still required a formal, _monetary_ apology. And demanded such things in front of his dream girl on their _first date_.

Sighing and groaning and mumbling several immature remarks under his breath, Peter transferred the 307 units and shoved their candy choices toward the scanner for the man to add to their total. "Fine. Over 300 damn units for the stupid shirt with cheap fabric anyway," he spit out, and waited for Gene to bag the rest of their things. Gamora was suddenly at his side and placed a hand on his elbow to calm him. He didn't realize she had disappeared during that little negotiation. "You might also want to move that shirt away from the security camera if you don't want another kid to steal things, just a tip," he snarked, remorse dissipating after spending that much of his date money on a smelly shirt from twelve years ago.

"Have a good day," the man said with equal fake kindness, and Gamora took the bag.

Peter kept his eyes glued to him as they both headed for the door, and lightly kicked the stand holding the tray of sample _Sour Shouters_ in a petulant manner, tripping over the pole and letting some pieces fall to the floor. "These _suck_ , by the way."

"Let's go..." Gamora groaned as the two exited.

"Quite right, Ma'am. Good _day _, Dumbo."__

____

____

"Peeeeter..."

"I SAID GOOD DAY!"

The hero's maturity didn't increase during his march across the empty road to their pod.

"Geez, guy! Pathetic, dumbass shirt made for space Oompa Loompas, over 300 units, what the--"

"Hey!" Gamora called after him, sounding more concerned than angry.

"Here's a thought! If you don't want kids stealing from your shop, maybe don't open it off the coast of a planet famous for Ravager hangouts! Ever think of that?!" he shouted with an exaggerated shrug.

"Peter. Don't _blame_..."

"Ugh, I'm _not_ , but...tonight?! 300 units _tonight_? Tonight of all nights?" he emphasized with a high-pitched crack. "We finally get a night out, and we run into this freak? What else could go wrong? Is some anti-pop music parade going to detour our flight? Is an asteroid going to hit every restaurant within 1,000 jumps?! The Death Star gonna come to life and eat our legs?!"

"Don't overreact," she said and grabbed his hands. "That was...odd, but not terrible. The shop was pleasant, and the...date? The date isn't ruined, Peter. It's early. We'll just spend less on dinner..." she attempted to comfort, saw Peter _trying_ to pull himself together, head turned away from her and looking around the rest of the small plaza. "What is it?" she asked.

Biting his lip and shaking his head to get a grip and not let his childish attitude worsen the ordeal, he turned to face her again. "Nothin'. You're right, but...tonight was supposed to be...special."

"It _is_ ," she reassured. "Angry candy salesmen and you kicking samples aside," she said a touch stern, and he rolled his eyes in defeat. "It's just you and me. That's what I wanted."

Her voice was so sincere and sweet, and he felt slightly less like a loser boyfriend. "Me too, but you deserved--Our fuel expenses alone blew my plan to go where I _really_ wanted to take you, and--"

Gamora silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand. Some salty powder on his lips from the _Shouters_ were getting on her palm. "This is our first time truly _alone_ together since...everything," she said quietly. "The location and money..." _and random stranger outbursts_ , "don't matter to me. Honest." She didn't need to add that part. Peter knew she was honest. Gamora was nothing but honest. "I enjoy getting to know you more, exploring this...thing," she settled on the vague word with a smirk. "Reassessing and assuring these feelings, discovering if this relationship is...worth a chance..." she explained in more detail than when Peter first asked her on the date and she replied a simple "yes."

He decided to mirror her smirk, despite his insecurity doubling from the experience. "And how am I faring out?"

"I think I'm still interested," she said smoothly, and moved closer.

"Even though you just got a heavy-duty reminder that I was a chronic, petty thief?" he asked nervously. "With...a semi-childish attitude when confronted?"

Gamora shook her head. "I already knew those things. This isn't a test. It's a journey," she said the word with gravity, breathing with new confidence and standing up straight. "We're friends. I _like_ you. I lo--" she paused in the word, holding back, but Peter felt a burst of encouragement. "Don't be repetitive. Nevermind everything back there, and stop treating every reminder that you used to steal like a newsflash in our eyes. I've been aware of what you did since I met you on Xandar. It doesn't mean I... _knew_ you. The man inside doesn't know the real you any more than a fearful weapon salesman knows Rocket."

 _'Or any more than people who only know about your connection to Thanos truly know you,'_ Peter wanted to add, still in awe that Gamora felt this way, that she _was_ giving him a chance although he felt she could do so much better. She was amazing, beautiful, his best friend and primary support in this entire second chapter of his life. Why someone as courageous, righteous, and honorable as her would want a pathetic, asshole thief like himself, he would never stop being astounded.

She had her own rough, misunderstood baggage, and he had given up the criminal lifestyle, but he still felt _beyond_ lucky.

"All riiiiight...cool," he replied, trying to play nonchalant despite the desire to say something deeper and romantic.

"I am curious. Where did you originally plan on going?"

The pathetic, asshole thief standing over her deflated again, smile faltering. "Oh, no, no, it's nothing, it was a dumb idea, I just--uh..." The look on her face showed she wanted an answer, now twice as curious about what ghastly date location he could have intended to trap her for a romantic evening. "I...I thought we could go back to Knowhere..." he mumbled.

Gamora did a double take. _"Knowhere?"_

"I admit it's silly now!" he said, raising his arms in defense. "I know you almost died there, but...there's lots of places I've almost died that I still return," he joked, but she still looked confused on what she was missing. "Just...there were some good memories, from when we first _talked_ , when we almost kiss...err, before we were interrupted by Rocket and Drax's stupid drunk fight, and you throwing up your guard assassin-style." Gamora smiled and appeared to understand the rationale. "The view was gorgeous," he admitted with a shrug. "I thought we could...recreate the moment...it'd be romantic?" _I am so bad at this._

The breathtaking, elegantly-dressed green woman across from him strolled a few steps backwards. "Do you _want_ to go to Knowhere again? Someday?" she asked honestly, aware they couldn't spend the units on the trip this night.

"Do you?" he immediately asked in response. It was about wooing _her_. Screw surprises, or his less-than-brilliant ideas.

She shook her head again and leaned on her tiptoes to touch his face. "Peter," she whispered. "Knowhere sucks."

Springing to laughter, he threw his head back and conceded. "I suppose bumping into The Collector would've been just as shitty as Willy Wonka's deformed cousin in there."

The reference was lost on his foreign date, but she nodded regardless. "It was a nice idea, though."

"Maybe next time a...stroll through the forest on Berhert?"

"Peter--let's..." she crinkled her forehead in a way Peter thought was adorable, like she was displaying fondness for his effort. "Let's forget 'recreating' moments 'better', and...make new memories."

Star-Lord was certain if there was water below he would have fallen and drowned, swayed by her words and voice just three weeks ago he thought he would never hear again. "Okay. What do _you_ want to do with our freedom?" Seriously, to Hell with surprises and old memories. Save the past for the past, and hand over the reins to the lovely lady who deserved it.

Pursing her lips and hands on her hips, she surveyed the plaza. "How about we dance down the street..." she said the tempting activity with a twinkle in her eye, "have a light dinner, and then...fly through this section of the galaxy in the pod where it's warm?"

"What a plan," he said dreamily. _What a woman._ "You can't dance and stay uptight."

Another smile of remembrance crossed Gamora's face. Neither individual moved from their spot in the road, however. Instead, Gamora placed her hands on his shoulders and began to move to music only in their heads. Peter caught on clicked the Zune to life from his pocket. Muffled musical accompaniment was better than none.

She took his hands and spun herself around so that her back was to his chest, and he nuzzled his face into her silky hair like a cat. He thought again about their dance on Ego's planet, when he first gained hope that she would admit to an "unspoken thing" and made that vow to be the best he could be for her. There had been some bumpy surprises along the way, but he could not have been more grateful.

They continued to dance in place for several minutes, their rhythm alternating whichever way they pleased. There was no full moon visible, a rather bland view, but _'a supernatural delight'_ wasn't a crazy interpretation as Gamora smiled brightly, light on her feet while he spun her again and moved his hands back to her waist. She leaned her forehead against his and looked so _happy_.

"I have something for you."

The young couple slowed their steps, her soft voice breaking through _King Harvest_ 's private serenade. Peter looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

Gamora nodded and stopped dancing altogether, reaching into her bag. "I was going to give it to you back on _The Quadrant_ , but..." she trailed off, and handed him a small item he was browsing but minutes earlier.

"Wha...when did you...?" The teal, four-eyed elephant trinket with half a pack of _Gear Shift_ poured into the bottom container stared up at him, and Peter laughed.

"I hope it's all right," she said, a tad sheepish. "I know they were making you think of Yondu, and...he would have stolen it, yes?"

Peter jerked his head up in stunned suspicion. "Wait, you didn't..."

"No!" she immediately replied in anger at his hypocritical implication.

"I wasn't _accusing_ , just--"

"I paid for it at the self-checkout while you were negotiating with the owner," she calmly explained, brushing off the frustration. She appeared fully prepared to present a receipt, though by this point Peter was expressing shock and frustration at a new revelation.

"There was a self-checkout machine installed and you didn't tell me?!" That entire humiliating ordeal could have been _avoided_?

"Paying for the shirt was a _good_ thing, Peter," she stood her ground and reminded him. "Now your clothing is legal," she teased.

Peter let out a _'Yeah, yeah'_ noise of understanding, and looked through the glass windows of _Sweet Adventure House_ where Gene was back to reading, ignoring alien children eating _Sour Shouters_ off the dirty floor. Nextdoor stood a fish market with an equally silly jumble of words for a name lost in translation.

"You know, I'm surprised he even recognized me. I always wore my mask in there." Though his fashion sense hadn't changed. Much. Nor did his habit of humming _Pure Imagination_ and pretending to dance with an invisible cane.

"Mmm, I'm sure it was odd seeing you without headphones," Gamora fondly remarked.

"Dude needs to get a life," Peter quipped. He turned off the Zune and packaged the trinket. "Thanks," he said in a bittersweet tone. "Love it."

Gamora looked to be beaming in relief that he respected the small present; Peter's gratitude and emotions overflowed. They were once again magnetically drawn together, though instead of forming another pre-dance, their eyes closed and lips attached.

It wasn't the first time they kissed. There had been two other such displays of affection since their unspoken thing lost its "un." The first kiss lasted approximately ten seconds on the flight deck, before Drax was spotted gazing at them quite creepily and claimed he was standing there for five minutes. The second kiss was a brief peck before they fell asleep cuddling.

This kiss was far deeper, more passionate, and tasted so _sweet_. Peter again savored how lucky he was to be sharing this moment with the best fighter, the best heroine, his best friend in the galaxy--

"Ahh!"

The two pulled away with a start. Upon reaching into his hair and further deepening the kiss, Gamora had accidentally knocked the switch behind his ear to activate his mask, causing it to bump her in the nose and break apart their lips when it covered his face.

After two seconds of embarrassment, they both fell into a fit of giggles over the ridiculousness and Peter shut off the mask. Laughing like a pair of teenagers filled with hormones, nerves, curiosity, and excitement over the new experience and feelings. They were still looking at each other as though they wanted more, but resisted and let the space technology's interruption be their guide.

When their awkward and childish laughter died down, Gamora let out her hand for him to grasp. "Shall we find our next stop, and paint the planet red?"

Peter chuckled again, and graciously entwined their fingers. "Sure. Maybe the next business owner is someone I swindled out of their inheritance."

Maybe romancing his dream girl wouldn't be a disaster, and this first date would be a humorous story for years in the future.

_Maybe some surprises are still good._

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing bad will ever happen on Knowhere. Right?
> 
> ...I'm sorry.
> 
> Title is from _I Want Candy_ by The Strangeloves.
> 
> My _Guardians of the Galaxy_ tumblr is [here](https://marypoppinswasmyfatherbitches.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
